


A Road Less Travelled, Part 1

by honeyandginger (l_ostsheep3)



Series: A Road Less Travelled [1]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ostsheep3/pseuds/honeyandginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of the Duke Boy's secrets gets out, more are sure to follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road Less Travelled, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This was originally posted by me under a different name - Ruby Jade - on another archive, I wanted to cross post it here. Therefore the name appears differently

Bo Duke took a long, last look around the farm he’d called home for nearly a quarter of a century. The 24 year old was heartbroken at having to leave, but he didn’t see a way to stay and be himself. Worse, he didn’t see a way to stay and not anger his family any more than he already had.  He closed deep blue eyes, swiping his hand against the damp lid as he tried not to think of the night before, and this day, the day that changed his life.

 

“Bo!” Daisy Duke called, walking into the family barn to call her cousin to the phone. She heard scrambling around upstairs, in the hayloft, and a muttered “crap”, then more scrambling. She had to smile, thinking of the fact that her cousin was likely up there making out with the newest girl in the county, Loretta Hayes.  “Loretta, it ain’t worth getting’ your hide tanned over…he ain’t that good!” Daisy called, teasing her cousin.

“Hey now!” Bo protested, though his breath was caught in his throat.

“I’d disagree with that,” a young dark-haired man said, blushing and smiling at Daisy as he dropped easily off the ‘loft ladder, “ma’am,” he added respectfully, blushing more as he headed for the door.

Daisy’s eyes went wide as she saw who was up in the ‘loft with her younger cousin, turning into a glare as Bo came down the ladder. “Just what on earth were you doing up there!?”

Bo leveled his gaze at her, “what do you think I was doin’?”

“Don’t you take that tone with me.” 

“You’re not my ma, and you ain’t Uncle Jesse.”

“Fine, I’m telling him!” Daisy bit off the words as she spun on her heel and headed for the house, calling for their uncle. “Jesse! Jesse!”

“What is all this hootin’ and hollerin’ about!?” Jesse sputtered, the screen door slamming as he rushed out of the house, thinking the barn was on fire or something.

“Uncle Jesse, I found Bo, up in the hayloft…,” Daisy began,

Jesse just shook his head and smiled, “well, you can’t blame a boy…”

“…with a boy.”

“Man,” Bo corrected, coming up behind his older cousin.

It was Jesse’s turn for wide eyes…” What were you doin’ in the hayloft with a man!?” he hollered at his youngest.

Bo had the good sense and grace to blush as he answered “makin’ out, Sir.”

“Makin’ out! Makin’ OUT!” Jesse roared “Duke boys don’t make out with MEN!” Jesse yelled, “You think about that while you’re doin’ your chores and Luke’s too,” Jesse said, turning and heading toward the house, slamming the door behind him.

Bo tried to glare at Daisy, but he was in so much shock that he just turned and headed back to the barn to start his chores. He wasn’t halfway across the yard when the General Lee pulled in, nearly knocking him off his feet. Bo kept walking, oblivious, toward the barn.

“What’s eatin’ him?” the oldest Duke cousin asked, as he slipped from the prized racecar he shared with his youngest cousin.

“You’ll have to ask him,” Daisy said, pure venom in her voice as she stomped toward the house.

Luke looked in confusion from the house to the barn and back, rubbing his hand against the nape of the neck and sighing as he headed for the barn.

 

Bo wielded a pitchfork like a man possessed, the straw and manure were flying out of the mules stall and into the wheelbarrow.

“Easy cousin, the mule didn’t do anything to you.” 

“What’re you doin’ here? You ain’t got to help tonight, Jesse said.”

“Okay,” Luke said, leaning against the barn wall and watching his cousin work.

Bo shoveled out the stall for a few more minutes, fighting back tears of rage and anger – mostly at himself.  He finally looked up when the wheelbarrow was full, and leveled a glare at his cousin. “What are you starin’ at?”

“You watch me work often enough, figured turn about was fair play.”

“Well it ain’t,” Bo snarled. 

Luke grabbed his cousin by the arm as the blond started to walk past him. “What the hell’s gotten into you?” the older man practically growled.

“I’m sure one of them,” pointing toward the house “would be happy to tell you.”

“I ain’t askin’ them, I’m askin’ you. What in blue blazes is goin’ on here? I left to go to town for a few supplies, and I come back and all heck’s broken loose.”

“I ain’t talkin’.” 

“You damn well are talkin’ Bo Duke, if I have to make you…”

“Get offa me…” Bo growled, getting both hands between him and his cousin and pushing to get him off.

Luke didn’t let go, in fact he gripped his cousin that much harder and tugged him toward the side of the barn, where there was a pile of fresh straw waiting to be pitched into the various stalls. Bo fought with all his strength, shoving at his cousin, trying to pull away, trying to kick Luke’s feet out from under him, but years of marine training and fighting allowed Luke to get the drop on Bo, literally as he swept Bo’s right leg out from under him and managed to land him in the waiting straw pile, following him down to pin him to the ground, one knee between his thighs, hands to the sides of the blonds shoulders. The position only made Bo fight the harder, he kicked at his cousin and again tried to shove him, finally managing to shove the heavier brunette off of him. 

Bo limped to the corner of the barn, glancing toward the house, realizing he couldn’t go there, realizing he was trapped – and he still had chores to finish. Finally he decided to try a different tactic “you sure you want to know what’s going on?”

“yes, I want to know, dammit” Luke said, wiping a bit of blood from the cut on his lip with the back of one hand.

“Fine.” Bo bit out, blue eyes hard as he looked at his cousin, nearly looking through him. “Daisy caught me making out in the hayloft.”

“Bo, that ain’t nothin’ to get this worked up over – none of y’all.”

“With Justin,” Bo finished.

“Justin Larson? What on earth…” Luke’s voice trailed off as he realized what his cousin was saying. “Bo, are you sayin’ you like guys? Or was this just some experimentin’?”

“I like guys,” Bo answered, not able to look directly at his cousin as he answered.

“How long?” 

“Years.”

“So, all those times we were out with girls together – that was just for show?”

“No, I like girls too, but not as much.”

Luke sighed and wiped perspiration from his forehead with his wrist. “Oh boy, I’m bettin’ that went over real well…” he said, sarcastically.

“Yeah…not,” Bo answered. “I may as well pack my things tonight.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Luke said, “you’re going to finish chores and then we’re going to have dinner and find a way to make Uncle Jesse understand – or at least see reason.”

“Yeah…” Bo said, the unspoken word ‘right’ at the tip of his tongue, but he picked up his pitchfork and proceeded to go back to chores, completing all of them without another word – and no help from Luke.

When Luke opened the door, the atmosphere in the kitchen was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.  He glanced at his cousin and his uncle, who were both putting finishing touches on supper. Luke noticed that there were only three plates at the table. “You going out tonight, Daisy?”

“Nope, not tonight, Luke.”

“We break a plate?”

“nope,” Jesse answered, terse.

“Then why’s there only three places set.” 

“Bo knows,” Jesse answered, leveling his gaze at his youngest.

“Yes, sir,” Bo said, heading off toward the bathroom.

“Jesse,” Luke said, the only cousin ever allowed to get away with showing disapproval to his uncle.

“Don’t you ‘Jesse’ me, boy, I ain’t happy, and I ain’t gonna be happy. Not until he shapes up.”

“You were the one was always telling us that you’d be there no matter what.”

“’No matter what’ was for drugs, or gettin’ caught runnin’ shine – not for this, never for this”

Luke shook his head and walked out of the room, Daisy watched him go, wondering what was going to become of their family.

 

Luke walked into the bedroom he shared with his cousin and looked over at the bed, the blond head was buried in the pillow, but the breathing wasn’t even enough to indicate sleep. “Bo?”

“leave me alone” 

“Come on, cousin.” 

“Just leave me alone…please” Bo’s voice broke on the last word.

Luke took a deep breath, not liking the idea, but settled himself onto his own bed, acquiescing to his cousin’s wishes, but not leaving him too much alone.

 

The next morning wasn’t any better, Bo walked into the kitchen to find three places set at the table, Daisy frying bacon and pancakes on the griddle, a fourth plate was on the counter.

Jesse looked up as his youngest nephew entered the room, leveling his wisened blue eyes on the blond. “Well, have you thought about what you’ve done?”

“Yes, Sir,” Bo answered

“Will you agree to never do that again?”

“No, Sir, I won’t.”

Jesse nodded once, then calmly spoke “Fine, take a piece of bread and a cup of water. I’ll expect the chores done and the tractor gassed and ready to go by the time I’m done with breakfast.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Bo said heavily as he headed for the counter to get a piece of bread and the tin cup of water.

Daisy gave Bo a pitying look, Bo just looked away and headed for the door. Luke came into the kitchen just as the door closed, noticing the three plates at the table, the lone plate on the counter. Without a word he headed for the door.

“Ain’t you gonna eat?” Jesse asked, looking up from his paper.

“I ain’t hungry,” Luke answered, opening the door and allowing it to close behind him.

 

Luke caught up to Bo in the yard, “Hey cousin.”

“Hey,” Bo answered, forlorn, staring at his excuse for a meal. “You want this?”

“I’ll split it with you,” Luke said, taking the bread and breaking it in half.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why’re you out here, sharing bread and water with me, when you could be inside eating pancakes and bacon.” 

“Because I think Jesse’s wrong, very wrong,” Luke answered, giving Bo a small smile and heading for the barn.

 

Jesse nodded his approval at Bo when he came out an hour later to inspect the barn and tractor, though he leveled a gaze at Luke, showing his displeasure that the oldest cousin was sticking up for Bo.

“I expect the south pasture fences to be fixed, the garden weeded and the shed repainted today before supper.”

“Yes, Sir,” Bo answered, though he wasn’t sure that he could get all that done, even with Luke’s help.

“Why that….” Luke said, watching Jesse go off on the tractor.

“Might as well get to it,” Bo said with a resigned sigh. “You don’t have to help.”

“Yeah, cousin, I do,” Luke answered, “I ain’t lettin’ you do that alone.”

“Thanks,” Bo gave Luke a small smile.

“Luke!” Daisy called, coming out of the house, a brown bag in hand. “I made you boys sandwiches…I’m afraid it ain’t much, Jesse threatened that if he saw more than a few pieces of bread gone he was gonna tan my hide.”

“I’m sorry, Daisy,” Bo said, hanging his head. “Maybe I should just…just tell him I won’t do nothin’ no more.”

“NO!” Luke and Daisy said as one.

“I’ve had time to think, Bo, I was surprised at first – and I’m so sorry I told – I just…you need to be true to who you are – whoever that is.” 

“Thanks, cousin, that means a lot,” Bo said, surprised to suddenly find himself with an armful of Daisy as she flung herself into his embrace.

“You’re welcome,” Daisy said, as she stood back “Y’all better get.”

The boys nodded and headed out to start the day of chores.

 

The day passed pretty quickly, there was so much work to do, Bo hardly had time to think about what was going on, or why he was being punished – that is until he went into the house to clean up after working. Jesse was sitting in the living room, he looked up at his youngest. “You change your mind yet?”

Bo glanced at his cousins, both of whom returned the look with understanding and encouragement. “No, sir, I ain’t.”

“Go on, you can wash with the hose, Daisy’ll make you a butter sandwich for dinner, and you might as well get your sleeping bag.”

Luke glared at his uncle “You ain’t gonna make him sleep outside?”

“He likes the hayloft so much, he can sleep up there – and you’ll be sleeping in here, if you know what’s good for you,” Jesse said, glaring at the brunette, then at Daisy “Both of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Both Daisy and Luke answered, giving apologetic glances to Bo, who just shrugged and headed toward the bedroom. 

 

In the bedroom Bo took a look around the only home he’d ever known, he hadn’t intended to leave – ever, and especially not this way, but he had no other choice left open to him, he couldn’t go on this way, and he couldn’t let his cousin’s suffer for him. Gathering his sleeping bag, he rolled up a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts to the inside, grabbed another pair of jeans and a shirt to change  into after his hose shower, and headed back toward the living room. 

Daisy handed him the sandwich she’d made out of two pieces of bread and a thick layer of butter, and just gave him this look that was so dang sad. Bo thanked her and gave her a warm smile, thanking her without words for her support. Daisy nodded and turned back to the stove, tears streaking her cheeks.

Luke stood next to the door, his gaze taking in the shirt and pants held in Bo’s hands. “You’ll need something warmer.”

“I’ll be okay, thanks cousin.” The look he gave Luke thanked him for more than the concern.

“I’ll expect chores done on time tomorrow. You can come in for breakfast, if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Yes, Sir,” Bo answered, heading out the door and around to the side of the house where the hose was. He dropped his bundle a few feet away, undressed to his shorts and turned on the hose. Using the nozzle he gave himself a quick shower, then glanced around, making sure no one could see him. He quickly shed his shorts and finished washing, then just as quickly, dressed again, picked up his bundle and headed for the barn, making only a quick stop at the General Lee on his way.

 

Bo shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories of the past day and a half, then turned and headed down the road, away from the town he’d grown up in and lived in for all his life, and toward Tennessee, not knowing what was in store for him, or if he could even find someplace where he’d just be accepted.

 

The next morning Luke found a note in the General’s steering wheel, he opened it and immediately recognized Bo’s handwriting:  
  


_Luke, Daisy, Uncle Jesse,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be everything you wanted me to be, I’m sorry I can’t change the way I am. I hope one day, you’ll forgive me for leaving, I just can’t stay here, knowing that I’m ripping this family apart._

_Please love each other, and take care of each other. Don’t try to find me – maybe I’ll be in touch some day, but for right now, I know I’m not wanted or needed here. I’ll keep you all in my heart for as long as I live. I’ll never forget you._

_Uncle Jesse – thank you for everything you’ve given me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the son you want. I’m sorry I shamed you. I hope one day you’ll forgive me._

_Daisy – sweet Daisy, I hope all your dreams come true. You’re a bright star in this world, keep shining._

_Lukas – there are so many things I want to say to you, but I can’t find the words.  Take care of yourself, as you’ve always taken care of me. I love you, cousin-brother, thank you, for everything._

_Always,  
Bo_

Luke stood there, tears streaming down his cheeks as he read the note, his heart breaking for his cousin, breaking for lost chances.  He turned as the kitchen door opened, put the note into Daisy’s hand and walked away from the house, no clear direction in mind, no clear thought even – except that he couldn’t be there right then. Luke glanced back at the farmhouse once and saw Daisy crying as she handed the note to Jesse.  Jesse took the note with a shaking hand, he read it, set it down and pulled a big red handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

Closing his eyes for a long minute, Luke finally turned and kept walking, heading toward Tennessee.

 

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <https://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=47569>


End file.
